Print plate carriers for the lithographic print made of an aluminum alloy have to satisfy very high requirements to be suitable for current printing technology. On the one hand, the print plate carrier produced from an aluminum strip has to be able to be roughened homogeneously, with mechanical, chemical and electrochemical roughening methods and a combination thereof being used. On the other hand, the print plates are frequently subjected after exposure and development to a burning-in process at between 220 and 300° C. with an annealing time of 3 to 10 min., in order to harden the photolayer applied. On the one hand, to satisfy the requirement profile, various aluminum alloys have been developed. On the other hand, further developments in the area of coatings of the print plate carriers were carried out, which were to further improve the stability of the print plate carriers during printing and therefore their service life. Novel coatings which are virtually gas-tight have achieved good results. However, the print plate carriers, produced from the aluminum alloys available until now, tend to bubble formation between the print plate carrier and the coating. This bubble formation then ultimately leads to tearing of the coating and therefore to the failure of the print plate.